


Shared Quarters

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing quarters with Lisa is going to take some readjustment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Quarters

Lisa walks into their new, shared quarters, and Rick jumps, startled. Unfortunately, he doesn't quite release his grasp when he does it. So instead of sitting with his dick in his hand and a guilty expression on his face, he's now _standing_ with his dick in his hand and a guilty expression on his face, which doesn't help matters _at all_.

Lisa looks at him, her expression amused. "You don't _have to_ come to attention."

"Uh, yeah." He turns his back and tucks himself away, and nearly jumps again when Lisa puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to be upset," she says. "Everybody does it, even in relationships. In fact, we should probably work out some kind of signal for when one or the other of us wants a little private time with ourselves."

"You're okay with this?"

"As long as you're not looking at pictures of Minmei," she teases, and he feels is face go hot.

"They weren't actually pictures," he mumbles. Though he supposes it's worse for her, realizing that he's got these memories in his head.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when she kisses him. "Any time you want to make new memories, just let me now."

"Now?" he asks, and she pushes him backward onto the bed.


End file.
